


Tame the thunderclouds in my mind

by little_fella (na_shao)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/little_fella
Summary: “Why do you have such a… dumb expression on your face so early in the morning?” he asks, faking annoyance as his eyes crinkle with amusement.Thor grins at the furrow in Loki’s eyebrow. “You love the kitten, don’t you?”Oh.





	Tame the thunderclouds in my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantastik_obskurials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastik_obskurials/gifts).



> A little thing written for my friend [Mags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastik_obskurials/pseuds/fantastik_obskurials) for her birthday. ♥
> 
> It's my first time writing them and dipping into the fandom despite being an avid comic book reader since I'm a kid, so please bear with me /o/

Loki wakes up to the sun streaming in and hitting his face, but most importantly, to his boyfriend watching him intently, smirking like no tomorrow.

“Why do you have such a…  _dumb_  expression on your face so early in the morning?” he asks, faking annoyance as his eyes crinkle with amusement.

Thor grins at the furrow in Loki’s eyebrow. “You love the kitten, don’t you?”

_Oh._

Frigga, the kitten who adopted them at the shelter and who wouldn’t let go of Thor’s arms, to which Thor couldn’t resist, very obviously. Loki had found himself surrendering because the older man’s puppy eyes were something he never had any patience with — _too cute, too fucking cute_ , he had repeated angrily to himself on the drive back home.

Frigga, who now happens to be asleep on Loki’s stomach, her little paws tangled in the dark-haired man’s shirt and her nose smushed against his belly.

“I never said I  _didn’t like her,_ ” Loki mumbles as he narrows his eyes; he swallows loudly, and fingertips brush through the mop of fur curled tightly into his side. “I just never had pets before.”

Thor leans in to press a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, a kiss that tastes like coffee and the promise of gentle memories; and Loki can’t help but nuzzle the other man’s neck like a cat, seeking warmth and reassurance— not that Thor would necessarily notice, though he knows that his partner knows more than he lets on about Loki’s wounds and hidden scars.

A shift and flowers bend under the spring breeze outside; and Thor runs his hand down his boyfriend’s weirdly-shaped spine, feeling every bump, every bit of tension, every single extension of muscle and bone. “Yeah, no, actually, you don’t  _like_  her,” Thor says when they break apart, and  _fuck_ , Loki is absolutely waiting for it— “you love her.  _Adore_  her.”

He sighs, gives the red stain of his lips a kiss.

“You’re insufferable,” Loki groans.

Thor’s stubble scratches against his chin, the pale expanse of skin softly rubbed pink by the touch. “But  _you love me._ ”

He has the biggest smirk as he swipes the pad of his thumb over Loki’s bottom lip who bites playfully into his flesh.

“But I love you, indeed,” and if Thor’s laugh makes his insides churn and yearn for more of this happiness, Loki doesn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can scream at me on tumblr! angryzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
